Shimo Yuki
|weight = |blood type = AB |hometown = Kirigakure (Former) Konohagakure |homecountry = Land of Water (Former) Land of Fire |affiliation = Konohagakure |previous affiliation = Kirigakure |clan = Yuki Clan |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = Team Kenta |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |family = Kōri Yuki (brother) Unknown parents |rank = Chūnin |classification = missing-nin (Kirigakure only) C-rank (Kirigakure only) |reg = 604331 |academy = 11 |chunin = 13 |jonin = |kekkei = Ice Release |tota = |beast = |hiden = |nature = Ice Release Water Release Wind Release (Kōri's chakra) |jutsu = Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Summoning Technique (Wolves) Water Clone Technique Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Blizzard Ball Technique Wolf Kick Leaf Whirlwind Leaf Whirlwind Leaf Gale Ground Freeze Technique |weapons = Chakra Scarf}} Shimo Yuki is a chūnin-level ninja from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team Kenta. He is one of the few that survived while being hunted down because of his Yuki clan genetics. Appearance Shimo is usually seen with a white scarf with the longer remaining, free-flowing part of the scarf parted on his left side, containing Kōri's chakra; this scarf used to belong to his brother, Kōri, and is really important to him. His eyes' colour is bluish-gray and are little droopy while his hair is short, gray and the spikes are facing downwards. When Kōri takes over his body, his eyes turned golden orange in color and a little more slanted. This time, the spikes in his hair face upwards and looks stiffer than before. On top of that, his voice also becomes rougher. This appearance of him shows a far more devilish side and mostly shown smirking. His actions also become more aggressive. Personality Shimo is a very timid person, very gentle and really kind towards others. He's very shy and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Kōri's chakra sealed in it. When Kōri is in control, his hair lifts up a bit, his eyes become bright orange and when he grins, he looks quite sinister. By the time he went to his first Chūnin Exams, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine, his hair style changes, and lifts a bit, but not as much as when Kōri takes over. Later, the two personalities merge to become stronger, and become one. Shimo is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into giving information that benefits Team Kenta on missions. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls. Nindō Shimo Yuki's nindō is to become "perfect", using his own skills to become a useful shinobi instead of relying on his brother to take over his body and fight. Storyline Background Shimo was the son of 2 Yuki Clan survivors, and he had a brother, Kōri. The brothers were born in Kirigakure, a few months after Naruto had defeated Obito Uchiha. While growing up, the two brothers enjoyed playing soccer, and they would always go play soccer after they're done with the day's Academy lessons. At the age of 9, he became an orphan; when the Academy found out about Shimo's family being from the Yuki clan, which possesses the Ice Release kekkei genkai, where multiple chūnin killed their parents, and Kōri died trying to protect his brother. As a memento, Shimo started wearing his brother's scarf, which was infused with Kōri's chakra. He later found out about it, once his body was casually being taken control of by his brother. He found out that his brother was sealed into the scarf. See more at the '''History' Tab.'' Abilities Shimo Yuki mostly relies on his brother's chakra scarf while fighting. Work in progress. Chakra Prowess To be added. Taijutsu To be added. Ninjutsu To be added. Nature Transformation To be added. Bukijutsu To be added. Chakra Scarf Using his brother's scarf, Shimo Yuki can let his brother Kōri take over his body and grant him his Wind Release nature, letting Shimo/Kōri use the Ice Release nature at full power, combining both Shimo's Water Release and Kōri's Wind Release; prior to just using Water Release, which made the ice very fragile. Work in progress. Genjutsu To be added. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release To be added. Trivia *His name, "Shimo" (霜) means "Frost"; similar to his clan's name, "Yuki" (雪), which means "Snow". **Additionally, the kanji of his name can also be pronounced "Sessō", but the definition doesn't change. **His brother's name, "Kōri" (氷) means "Ice". ***Lastly, his brother's full name can also be pronounced "Seppyō"; yet, the definition stays the same; "Ice Snow". *According to the Databooks: **Shimo's favourite word is "Perfect". **Shimo's hobby is playing soccer. **Shimo has completed 78 official missions in total: 21 D-Rank, 37 C-Rank, 20 B-Rank, 0 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Yuki Clan